


Sebastian, You're Being Inappropriate Again...

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Erections, Inappropriate Erections, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets about Sebastian getting erections at the most inconvenient times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to uncaughtcriiminal on tumblr for the idea... these just pop into my head now and again.

The first time Moran got an inappropriate hard-on was the time he accidentally aimed the spray of a man’s slit throat in Jim’s direction.

Something about seeing Jim livid and covered in blood was just too much. 

"THIS SUIT IS FUCKING RUINED!"

"I know, Boss."

"Are you- You’re fucking hard!"

"Yeah, Boss."

"I’m going to kill you."

"I’ll die happy."

"Fuck you, Moran."

Sebastian couldn’t help but grin as he started clean up… even though he knew Jim was probably going to give him another scar for this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to barumonster's comment on my first inappropriate boner Moran. "Just imagine the “Whoops.” Right before Jim launches himself at Sebastian."

When the cleanup was done, Sebastian hummed, scrubbing his hands. He moved toward the stairs, intending to take a shower, hands in his pockets, whistling a little tune. Jim came stalking down the stairs in his ridiculous silk pyjamas.

"You fucking ruined my suit, ‘Bastian."

Sebastian tilted his head as he looked at Jim, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “Oops.”

In reality, Sebastian should have seen it coming, but he was still riding the high of the kill. With a scream of fury, Jim launched himself at Sebastian, the small scalpel glinting in the light.

"I’m going to fucking carve my initials in you, you goddamned idiot!" Jim snarled as Sebastian stumbled back into the wall.

The second inappropriate time Sebastian got hard in Jim’s presence was when the scalpel dug into his flesh, just over his heart. The twist of the J drew a low, growling moan from him.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Moran got an inappropriate boner was during an important meeting. 

Sebastian stood just behind and slightly to the right of Jim’s chair as he spoke to the men he’d called in.

"Boys, you owe quite a bit of money… I wouldn’t want to have to string you up as a warn-ing…" He sang the last word, leaning toward them with a mad look.

The men shrank back, pleading their case. As Jim launched into all the ways Sebastian could make them suffer while he watched… and how much he would enjoy watching, Sebastian shifted behind him. He used the chair to shield himself from the gaze of the men.

When the men were dismissed, Jim turned to look up at Sebastian.

"Oh, darling… you are becoming predictable." He smirked as he reached out and ran a hand over Sebastian’s trousers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday present for scopesandskullties

The fourth time it happened, Sebastian was at the firing range, practicing when Jim showed up. When he could no longer ignore his erection, he put down his rifle and turned, whipping off his hearing protection. Sebastian yelled at Jim. “Quit being such a goddamned distraction!”

Jim smirked from his lounge chair in the shade and held up his tumbler of whisky. He tapped his ear protection and shook his head. “Afraid I can’t hear a single word you’re saying, Tiger…”

Sebastian’s look turned thunderous and he stalked across the firing range to Jim’s chair. He yanked the protection off Jim’s head and leaned over him, hands braced on the arms of Jim’s lounge chair.

"I said… quit being such a fucking distraction…" He growled.

"Oh…" Jim clicked his tongue. "Is it because I lost the jacket, rolled up my sleeves… loosened my tie, unbuttoned my waistcoat?" He took a sip of whisky as he looked up at Sebastian maintaining an air of innocence. "Tell me, ‘Bastian… what part did it this time?"

Unable to help himself, Sebastian snarled and licked over Jim’s bottom lip, capturing a drop of whisky before kissing him hard. Jim dropped the glass and sank his hands into Sebastian’s hair, pulling harshly.


	5. Chapter 5

By the fifth time it happened, Jim was all too aware of Sebastian’s propensity for inappropriate arousal… And _oh_ how he delighted in it. It started to become a game for Jim. See how long it took him to cause Sebastian to become uncomfortably and inappropriately aroused.

Sebastian was on a rooftop, sighting his target. He heard Jim’s footsteps behind him. “Shouldn’t be here, little bird.”

Jim grinned as he settled in on the chair Sebastian abandoned earlier in the evening. “Mm, Tiger, I like watching you work.” His words were purred as he rubbed his foot along Sebastian’s leg.

"Fuck off, Jim." Sebastian muttered. His victim moved more into the open and Sebastian tilted his head as he breathed slowly. Behind him Jim let out a low moan and Sebastian’s head whipped around. The fucker was stretching. He swore at Jim in Portuguese before sighting on his target again.

Over the next five minutes as Sebastian watched his target, Jim stretched and moaned, making little soft sighs. As soon as Sebastian took the kill shot, he swore at Jim. He broke down his rifle in a matter of moments before launching himself at Jim and kissing him roughly, pressing them close together. Jim moaned as he felt Sebastian’s erection against his hip.

Sebastian growled and bit Jim’s lower lip. “Little fucker… run. Five minutes until the cops get up here.”

Jim giggled as they ran down the fire escape.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was guarding Jim in San Francisco the sixth time it happened. Jim leaned toward the man he was in negotiations with and murmured something low enough that Sebastian couldn’t understand him. The man leaned back laughing loudly.

"You’re on. An extra ten thousand if it happens. If it doesn’t, you drop your price ten grand."

Jim smirked as he leaned back in his chair and purred. “Tiger, will you get me a bottle of water?”

With a scowl, Sebastian retrieved one from the fridge he’d been shown. When he came back, Jim was speaking animatedly with the man about their plans. Sebastian opened the water for Jim as Jim loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. 

Grinning at Sebastian, Jim took a few large gulps of the water, knowing he’d be watching.

Sebastian swore under his breath as he watched Jim swallow. Just as Jim knew would happen, all Sebastian could think about was Jim swallowing the night before. The little arse had planned every bit of this. He’d been unusually attentive the night before… Sebastian groaned, figuring out exactly what the bet was about.

"You fucking prick." Sebastian muttered before taking up his post again, sporting an erection he didn’t bother to try and stop. Jim would pay for it later.

"Aw, don’t be angry, Tiger… I’ll take you to dinner."

Sebastian looked over at him. “We’re stopping by Vegas on the way home.”

Jim grinned as he looked back to the man he’d come to meet. They shook hands over the desk, the man unable to hide his chuckling.


End file.
